


Unexpected Reunions

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [75]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S4 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Serpent's Venom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunions

Teal'c opened his eyes and stared at the intricate gold décor that covered the inside of the ship's cargo bay. He stayed absolutely still. It took a moment for him to assimilate that he was safe; that the ship belonged to Jacob Carter and the Tok'ra, and that he was not a prisoner within its walls. He slowly took an inventory of his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of the cargo ship on a sleeping mat that softened the hard surface and made it bearable for his tortured body. His memory came back to him sharply.

The betrayal on Chulak; the imprisonment aboard Heru'ur's ship; the relentless torture by Terok and finally, convincing Rak'nor of the truth about the Goa'uld. Rak'nor had rescued him from Heru'ur. They had somewhat surprisingly met up with the rest of Teal'c's SG1 team-mates – he had yet to hear that story – Jack O'Neill had noted glibly that they had been in the neighbourhood. Teal'c and Rak'nor had transferred from the glider into the cargo ship. He remembered that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had almost carried him between them while Samantha Carter had laid out the mat and seen to his injuries.

At least, she had done what she could for the cuts and bruises that had marked his body; the rest of the damage was not visible and was not only to him. His Goa'uld symbiote was motionless within his pouch. It had been tortured too and would need time to recover before it would be able to heal Teal'c. The kel no reem he had performed had helped it, Teal'c was certain of that, but he would need more rest, more meditation, before he would heal fully. His entire body ached; the muscles weakened from continual shocks from the pain stick and his head pounded with a migraine from the hand device.

The ship was no longer in flight. He could not feel or hear the hum of the engines; it was too silent. The cargo bay was also empty bar a few rucksacks and books that were littered along the far wall. His team-mates must be elsewhere, he surmised, but they intended returning.

A noise caught his attention and his dark eyes flickered to the front of the ship. Jacob was checking the controls. The Tok'ra turned and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with approval as he registered Teal'c was awake.

'Hey.' Jacob walked over to Teal'c and helped him shift into a sitting position. He offered him some water. 'How are you feeling?'

'I will be fine.' Teal'c replied honestly. He sipped gratefully from the canteen. The water soothed his throat and he had to fight not to gulp it down greedily.

Jacob nodded, understanding the hidden message that Teal'c was not fine at that precise moment. 'You took quite a beating according to your friend Rak'nor.'

Teal'c stayed silent. He couldn't dispute the statement but he really did not want to talk about what had occurred. He took another gulp of water and handed the canteen back to Jacob with a wordless look of thanks. He glanced around the ship. 'Where are the others?'

'Jack and Daniel went to contact the SGC via the Stargate on this planet. They're going to bring back a stretcher and med team for you.' Jacob informed him briskly.

Teal'c felt briefly compelled to argue he could walk but the echo of remembered pain through his muscles held his tongue.

'Rak'nor and Sam are outside keeping watch.' Jacob completed as he sat down beside Teal'c. 'The plan is for you guys to go home.'

'You will not be returning with us?' Teal'c asked. He knew his team-mate had enjoyed having her father around.

'No.' Jacob's expression sobered. 'I have to get back and report to the Tok'ra Council. Apophis taking out Heru'ur…' he sighed. 'It's not good news.'

'Indeed not.' Teal'c murmured. His eyes sharpened. 'You were on a mission.'

'We were hoping to stop the alliance and have the two of them fight each other for a while.' Jacob admitted. 'We didn't think either would risk an all-out fire fight near to the minefield.' He sighed heavily. 'Apophis obviously has a greater technological advantage than we thought. Have you ever heard of a Goa'uld capable of cloaking an entire mothership?'

'I have not.' Teal'c stated clearly.

'The size of his fleet is obviously greater than we thought too.' Jacob continued worriedly. 'He sacrificed those ships to take out Heru'ur without a second thought.'

'He would sacrifice many more if it won him what he wants.' Teal'c said roughly. His knowledge of Apophis came from too many years of serving as his First Prime. Apophis thought little of sacrificing ships; Jaffa; human lives.

Jacob nodded. 'Our mission has only ended up making things worse.'

'Apophis is only strengthened by the defeat of Heru'ur.' Teal'c confirmed. He shifted trying to ease the pain in his muscles.

'At least, we were around to pick you up.' Jacob gave an apologetic grimace. 'When we realised the situation, we tried to intercept the matter stream but the minefield made it all but impossible.'

'It is just as well you failed.' Teal'c said amused despite his pain. 'If you had succeeded you would have ringed aboard a Goa'uld.'

Jacob laughed. 'That would have been something.' His mirth faded as he looked over the Jaffa. 'I have to admit, Teal'c, that Selmak and I are feeling a little responsible here.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'You believe it was our conversation that prompted me to return to Chulak and meet with my fellow Jaffa; that led to my betrayal and torture.'

'Right.' Jacob grimaced.

'Do not blame yourself.' Teal'c said forcefully. 'Your observations were correct. I need to spend more time with my people telling them the truth about the Goa'uld. Helping them find freedom. I should have done more sooner.'

'But,' Jacob tried interrupt.

'You could not anticipate that my fellow Jaffa would betray me.' Teal'c winced as he changed position again.

'Maybe we both should have anticipated it.' Jacob said softly. 'After all, it is still early days in the Jaffa rebellion.'

'Perhaps.' Teal'c allowed. His weariness crept into his tone and Jacob smiled gently.

The Tok'ra rose to his feet. 'Get some rest. They should be back soon.'

Teal'c didn't argue. He was safe and he needed the rest. He eased himself back down onto the mat and closed his eyes.

He considered Jacob's words. He had known the meeting was risky; risky to go alone, risky to meet with those who claimed to want to be part of the rebellion without proof. He had taken precautions; risked only himself. He knew Bra'tac would have realised the meeting had been a trap when he failed to report back at the appointed hour. His mentor would have prevented others from falling into an ambush. It was as much as he could do because he could think of no other way to gain the trust of his fellow Jaffa than meeting and talking to them. He certainly had no intention of being tortured for hours to win over each new addition to the cause. The thought amused him and he felt his body relax. His breathing became deep and even, and he surrendered back to a state of kel no reem.

o-O-o

Jack didn't need to look behind him to know Daniel was keeping up the hard pace he was setting. He wondered not for the first time why Jacob had parked the ship so far from the Stargate as he marched forward. Oh, right. The trees. The tall pines reached up into the cloudless blue sky all around them. They'd spotted the Stargate flying over the forest and only then because of the ship's sensors. The nearest clearing was a good twenty minute's hike to the Stargate but it was the only safe Stargate in the region and Teal'c needed medical treatment as soon as possible.

He felt his gut tighten again as he recalled the state of Teal'c's body. It was rare that the Jaffa ever appeared weak; that Teal'c had allowed him and Daniel to almost carry him from the glider into the cargo ship was enough to speak of how badly the Jaffa had been tortured. The cuts and bruises they had seen during Carter's examination of their team-mate had told their own story.

Jack felt a wave of frustrated anger. He seemed to be constantly failing to be there for his team, he thought harshly. He'd been fishing when Carter and Daniel had gone after a Goa'uld on Earth the week before and, despite the fact that Teal'c had refused his offer to accompany him to Chulak, Jack couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't been at the SGC when Teal'c had needed back-up. Yet he couldn't see that he'd any other choice; he hadn't been about to let Carter and Daniel wander off without him on a Tok'ra mission even with Jacob. Tok'ra missions had a tendency to go pear-shaped and end up with one or more of them almost dying. He'd been right too; a memory flashed through his head – pulling Sam from under the mine as it descended perilously close to her; shielding her with his body when it moved in their direction. Only Jacob's skills at flying had saved them all from blowing up.

He sighed heavily.

'This wasn't your fault.' Daniel said.

The archaeologist was a touch out of breath and the words lost some of their impact but Jack felt them hit home anyway. He winced visibly. It was somewhat annoying that the younger man could read him so well. Jack ignored him.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.' Jack spared him a brief glance. 'Save your breath for walking.'

Daniel shot him a brief look of annoyance. 'Have you considered that maybe by taking the mission, I don't know, we ended up in the right place at the right time to help Teal'c?'

'Help me out on that one, Daniel, because I seem to recall we didn't actually help him.' Jack snapped angrily.

Daniel swiped away a branch and frowned at the military man. 'We tried.'

'And failed.' Jack pointed out. He clutched his gun tighter. They had come close to losing the Jaffa. Jacob had been right. He was used to losing people in battle; men who he served with; friends. He was too used it. Well, damn it, he wasn't losing his team. Not any of them. Not if he had any say in it.

'We're helping now aren't we?' Daniel rejoined. 'Making sure he gets back home. Making sure he gets the treatment he needs.'

'Sure.' Jack agreed, hoping it would shut the other man up.

Daniel sighed and Jack figured he'd gotten the message.

They suddenly stepped out of the trees and into a small clearing. The Stargate stood in the centre. The steps were overgrown with weeds and barely visible. The DHD was similarly massed in greenery.

Jack stalked over to it and reached for his knife. He cut away most of the foliage before he gestured Daniel forward.

The archaeologist examined the DHD and quickly pushed the right symbols to dial Earth.

Jack waited impatiently. He punched the IDC into the GDO as soon as the Stargate filled with the blue horizon of the wormhole. He reached for his radio. 'Sierra Golf One to Sierra Golf Charlie, come in.'

'This is General Hammond, Colonel.'

The sound of his CO's voice calmed Jack a little.

'Sir, we ran into a little trouble and requesting return through the gate. We are currently on…' Jack looked at Daniel expectantly.

'Oh, P8A654.' Daniel recited.

'P8A654,' Jack repeated. 'Teal'c's been badly injured. We need a med team with a stretcher to assist. We have a twenty minute journey between the 'gate and the ship.'

'Colonel, could you confirm again? Did you just say Teal'c?' Hammond sounded completely incredulous.

'That's affirmative, sir. I said Teal'c.' Jack radioed back.

'Colonel, Master Bra'tac arrived here some five hours ago with the news that Teal'c had been captured on Chulak.' Hammond informed him.

'Yes, sir. He was by Heru'ur.' Jack replied. 'He was going to be given as a gift to Apophis at their little shin-dig. He's been tortured but he got out thanks to a Jaffa named…' he looked to Daniel again and lifted his hand off the radio so his words wouldn't be heard in the SGC. 'I want to say Racoon.'

Daniel rolled his blue eyes behind his glasses. 'Rak'nor.'

'Right.' Jack pressed down on the radio again. 'Rak'nor. We spotted their glider making its escape and made contact.'

There was a long silence.

Jack looked at Daniel who shrugged.

'Sir,' Jack began to prompt.

He was interrupted.

'Colonel, the med team and Master Bra'tac will be with you in ten minutes. Hammond out.'

The wormhole winked out.

'I guess we wait.' Daniel commented with a frown.

Jack sighed and took off his cap. He rubbed his grey hair furiously before he replaced the olive headwear and tugged it back into place.

Daniel fidgeted by the DHD, eventually reaching into his vest for a ration bar. He held one out to Jack who shook his head. Daniel sat down using the DHD as a back-rest. He wasn't surprised when Jack sat beside him a moment later, the military man rearranging his gun so he had an easy grip to shoot someone or something if they approached.

'I knew it was a bad idea Teal'c going off alone.' Jack said suddenly. 'I just knew it.'

'I think it was something he felt he needed to do.' Daniel said around a mouthful of ration bar.

'Why?' Jack asked, his brown eyes narrowing on Daniel. 'Teal'c say something to you?'

Daniel shrugged. 'We talked about it before the whole thing with, uh, with…Sarah and Osiris.'

'And?' Jack pushed impatiently.

'And he just mentioned that he felt he had a duty to get more involved.' Daniel said. 'That if the rebel Jaffa were going to make a difference, they needed greater numbers.' He took another bite of his bar and waved the half-eaten snack at Jack. 'Didn't he talk to you about it on your fishing trip?'

Jack pulled a face. 'Not exactly.'

'And by not exactly I take it you mean…'

'Not exactly.' Jack repeated firmly. His eyes dared Daniel to disagree.

'Right.' Daniel finished the bar.

Jack sighed heavily. 'He might have asked if it would be OK if he spent some time with Bra'tac and the Jaffa; I said if he thought it was necessary and so long as it didn't interfere with SG1.'

Daniel nodded understandingly. 'Yep. That's what I thought.'

'Hey.' Jack stabbed a finger at him. 'I…'

The Stargate suddenly engaged behind them. Both their heads snapped around the DHD to peek out at the ring. The chevrons lit up and the wormhole mushroomed outward. Jack aimed his gun at the blue pool. Daniel fumbled for his zat and did the same.

Bra'tac emerged from the wormhole first. His staff weapon was aimed and his dark gaze zipped around the small clearing like a laser beam. Jack and Daniel scrambled to their feet.

'Bra'tac.' Jack was genuinely pleased to see the older Jaffa warrior. Jack respected him and his abilities. 'Good to see you.' His hand clasped Bra'tac's arm firmly as the med team poured out of the wormhole.

'O'Neill.' Bra'tac greeted him absently; he was still scanning the tree line.

Jack wondered whether to be insulted and turned away to acknowledge the med team gathered around him. Two fit Airmen carrying a stack of equipment and Janet Fraiser. He gave an inward sigh of relief at seeing the doctor. 'Doc.'

'Where's Teal'c, sir?' Janet asked. She was evidently eager to get to her patient.

'Back at the ship.' Jack said. 'Come on. It's this way.'

'A moment, O'Neill.' Bra'tac turned to him sharply, his silver cloak whirling. 'Where is Rak'nor?'

'Also back at the ship.' Jack felt a frisson of anxiety at Bra'tac's tone. His brown eyes narrowed. 'Why?'

'He was the one who betrayed Teal'c on Chulak.' Bra'tac told him briskly.

'Son of a…' Jack swore roundly. He'd left the traitorous Jaffa with Sam and Jacob. If anything had happened to them or to Teal'c…he pushed the thought away. 'OK, people.' He snapped. 'Bra'tac and I are going to double time it back to the ship and deal with this. Daniel, show the Doc and the others the way.'

'Shouldn't we warn Sam?' Daniel asked, grabbing Jack's arm as the Colonel turned for the trees.

'Negative, Daniel.' Jack said briskly. 'We don't want to alert the guy we're onto him.'

'But…'

'That's an order, Daniel.' Jack indicated the direction to Bra'tac and the two of them set off. Within moments the trees had swallowed them up. Jack's breath hitched as he increased his pace to meet the elder Jaffa's; he ignored the burning sensation in his lungs, ignored the hard jolt of the ground on his knees with every step. He focused solely on getting there and hoped like hell they wouldn't be too late.

o-O-o

Sam rolled her shoulders and tried to ignore the tiredness that hovered around her like a cloud. It had been a long mission. The whole reprogramming of the mine had been a risky, tense endeavour. She shoved the memory away and took another long look at her surroundings.

The clearing wasn't very much bigger than the size of the ship. She had taken position by the back of the vessel; her weapon trained on the trees in front. The Jaffa with her sat on a protruding boulder behind and to her right. He was meant to be watching the rear position although he didn't have a weapon and they had not given him one. He was currently delving into the small leather bag, she realised with annoyance.

'What's that?' Sam walked across the clearing and looked at the small round ball Rak'nor held with suspicion. It looked like a communications device and she was wondering what he was doing with it; why he'd brought it with him.

'It is a Goa'uld recording device.' Rak'nor explained. 'I believe it is broken.' He offered it to her for examination and Sam took it, adjusting her hold on her gun. She looked at the cracked lens and heard a faint rattle.

'I think you're right.' Sam raised her chin. 'Why'd you bring it?'

'The Goa'uld, Terok, who tortured Teal'c recorded everything he did to him,' Rak'nor said, 'but when he couldn't get Teal'c to admit that the Goa'uld were not Gods, he damaged the recording device. Teal'c said Terok knew he had only recorded his own humiliation not Teal'c's.'

Sam looked at the ball with distaste. 'And you thought you'd bring it with you because?'

Rak'nor flushed at her words of disgust. 'I watched Teal'c suffer.' He admitted. 'I watched as he refused to give into the Goa'uld's demands and declared only that he would die free. He never wavered in his belief that the Goa'ulds are False Gods. He revealed Terok was powerless and without honour. He revealed that he was right.' He paused. 'And that I was wrong.' His dark eyes shot up to meet Sam's challengingly. 'I believe if others watch as I did, they too will learn the truth.'

Sam gently handed the device back to him. 'Perhaps that should be Teal'c's decision.'

'You are right.' Rak'nor conceded. He replaced the ball in the small leather bag. 'I will ask him when he awakens.'

'That could be awhile.' Sam glanced over at the ship before she resumed her previous position of watching the tree line. 'This Terok guy did a real number on him.'

'But he will recover?' Rak'nor asked, darting a worried look in the direction of Sam.

There was a youthful vulnerability in his face that reminded Sam of Teal'c's son Rya'c. She wondered how old Rak'nor was; the Jaffa often appeared younger than their age and Rak'nor looked in his twenties. 'He'll recover.' She reassured him. She caught the flash of guilt in the dark eyes and softened. 'Hey. This wasn't your fault. You saved him.'

'I am responsible.' Rak'nor confessed, his voice cracking.

'You got him out.' Sam said matter-of-factly.

'No, you don't understand.' Rak'nor got up suddenly and paced away from the ship. He stopped and whirled around to face her fully. 'I am the one who betrayed Teal'c. I was the one who delivered him into the hands of the Goa'uld.'

Sam's eyes widened at the young Jaffa's confession. Her fingers tightened on her gun automatically. She moistened her lips. 'Does Teal'c know?'

Rak'nor nodded. 'I made sure of it.' He said with a harsh laugh. 'I wanted him to know it was me who was responsible for his downfall.' He paced away again and stared out sightlessly into the trees. 'He would be within his rights to kill me.'

'So you betrayed Teal'c but in witnessing his torture you became convinced that you were wrong and helped him escape. Is that right?' Sam summarised carefully. Her stomach churned uneasily. Rak'nor had seemed nice enough; a little stand offish and wary of SG1 and especially of her father but she couldn't pretend his confessions hadn't bothered her. She couldn't quite hide the repugnance she felt at hearing Rak'nor was responsible for Teal'c's torture nor her concern that his change of heart wasn't sincere despite his act of helping Teal'c.

The Jaffa nodded and took a deep breath as though gathering his courage. 'What will become of me?'

'That's up to Teal'c.' Sam said evenly. Her Jaffa team-mate had obviously trusted Rak'nor with the escape but then, he had been rather choiceless at the time. She motioned at the rock with her gun. 'Maybe you should sit down again.' She sighed with relief as he took a step back towards his seat, following her instructions. God knew what the Colonel would make of all of this when he got back, she mused. And she would have to tell him. Rak'nor was a security threat.

A faint sound in the forest had her head turning sharply and her body shifting immediately to aim the automatic weapon she held. She held her breath as she tried to peer through the mass of branches and darkness to make out the shadows.

Suddenly, Jack emerged.

Sam let out a huff of air and lowered her weapon. Her eyes narrowed. He was alone and although he was ostensibly sauntering across the clearing, she could feel the pent up energy in him as though she was standing next to him. Something had happened. She made to walk over to him and he waved her back. He bypassed her, heading directly for Rak'nor.

The Jaffa rose as the Colonel got closer – Jack's tension obviously communicating itelf loud and clear to Rak'nor too. Rak'nor read the anger on Jack's face and took a stumbling step backwards. He turned to flee and found himself face to face with Bra'tac who appeared like an apparition from behind the Goa'uld ship. Rak'nor immediately spun around again.

Jack hauled his arm back and punched him. Rak'nor hit the ground.

'Colonel!' Sam shouted in shock. She hurried over as Jack stood over the Jaffa and punched him again.

'What's going on?' Jacob hurried out of the ship and froze at the tableau.

'Do not interfere.' Bra'tac instructed as Sam went to stop him. 'Rak'nor is a traitor.'

Jacob's eyes widened at the news.

'I know.' Sam said forcefully. 'He told me.'

Jack froze at her words but his furious gaze remained on Rak'nor. He gripped Rak'nor's tunic and heaved him to his feet, slamming him into the side of the ship, one of his arms moved to lie against the other man's throat. 'You son of a…'

'Enough!' Teal'c's yell grabbed all their attention.

Their heads turned in unison to the door of the cargo ship. Teal'c stood there, his hands gripping the doorway tightly; his knuckles white with the effort of holding himself upright.

'Teal'c!' Bra'tac's dark eyes warmed at the sight of him.

'Master Bra'tac.' Teal'c acknowledged him before he looked back at Jack who still held a bloodied Rak'nor. 'Let him go, O'Neill.'

'He was the one who betrayed you.' Bra'tac informed him crisply.

'I know, old friend, and he is also the one who saved me.' Teal'c said tiredly. 'He blamed me for the death of his father and sought retribution as was his right. He knows now he was wrong; he believes as we do.'

Bra'tac looked at Teal'c fiercely and the younger Jaffa held his mentor's gaze without flinching. Bra'tac gathered his cloak and walked over to where Jack continued to immobilise Rak'nor.

'Release him.' Bra'tac ordered.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Bra'tac in surprise. 'Really?'

'I'm with Jack here.' Jacob said evenly. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'O'Neill, do not worry.' Teal'c said firmly. 'All will be well.'

Jack looked back at his Jaffa team-mate who nodded. Jack glowered unhappily at Rak'nor. 'For the record, I think this is a mistake.' He released the young Jaffa and stepped back. He retrieved his gun from the ground and took a position next to Sam.

Rak'nor held himself stiffly as Bra'tac moved in front of him. 'Is Teal'c right? Do you now believe the Goa'uld are False Gods?'

'I do.' Rak'nor declared.

The elder Jaffa grasped his shoulder and stared hard into his eyes.

Jack exchanged another sceptical look with Sam.

'Harrumph.' Bra'tac moved back in a swirl of silver. 'He speaks the truth.'

'Just like that?' Jack muttered cynically.

'I am certain of it.' Bra'tac said confidently.

Teal'c's grip on the doorway gave way and he slumped against the frame. Jack settled for another disgusted look at Rak'nor and moved to help his friend back into the ship; Jacob sighed heavily and went to help him.

Some of the tension eased and Rak'nor raised a trembling hand to his bloody lip.

Bra'tac nodded at him. 'You should be grateful he did not kill you.'

'It would have been no more than I would have deserved.' Rak'nor stated contritely.

'On that we agree.' Bra'tac huffed.

'You avoided the ambush we set for you.' Rak'nor said.

'We did.' Bra'tac's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. 'It was only Teal'c who was captured. The rest of us were able to escape into the hills.'

'I am pleased.' Rak'nor bowed his head. 'Forgive me.'

Sam heard sounds approaching and turned to meet the approaching med team and Daniel.

The archaeologist hurried over. 'Sam, is…'

'Everything's fine, Daniel.' Sam assured him swiftly as his curious blue gaze took in Rak'nor's battered face. 'Everything's fine.'

o-O-o

Teal'c opened his eyes slowly and frowned at the bright infirmary light. He breathed in deeply and was pleased when the action brought no wave of pain or remembered agony through his muscles; no migraine filling his head.

'Hey.'

His eyes flickered to the right. 'Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel marked his place in his journal, closed it with a snap and leaned forward. 'How are you feeling?'

'I am much better.' Teal'c said truthfully as he shifted into a sitting position. He folded his hands over his stomach and felt his symbiote move; the Goa'uld must have healed, he mused, and once healed, his symbiote would have restored his own health.

'Good.' Daniel smiled warmly. 'We were worried for a while there.' He gestured at the empty room. 'Jack and Sam are debriefing with General Hammond on the, uh, situation with Apophis and Heru'ur.'

Teal'c inclined his head and accepted the glass of water Daniel handed to him. He took a long swallow before he set it aside. 'I do not remember returning to the SGC.' He admitted.

Daniel nodded understandingly and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'You were pretty out of it.'

'What of Bra'tac and Rak'nor?' Teal'c asked, realising his fellow Jaffa were absent.

'Uh, Jack wasn't keen on letting Rak'nor return with us in the circumstances.' Daniel gestured with his journal. 'Bra'tac took him back to Chulak.'

Teal'c settled back against the pillows. He understood O'Neill's position but he had hoped to spend time with his mentor. He couldn't quite shake the memory of Terok taunting him with news of Bra'tac's death. He had known that Bra'tac would never die begging for mercy and recanting his belief in the Goa'ulds as False Gods but there had been a moment he had wondered whether Bra'tac had been captured alongside himself; was being tortured as he was.

'Are you OK?' Daniel asked quietly.

'I am fine.' Teal'c assured him. 'I have endured worse.'

Daniel winced sympathetically.

Teal'c cleared his throat. 'I have not yet had a chance to express my regret at what happened with your friend and the Goa'uld Osiris to you in person.' They had spoken on the phone while Daniel had been in Egypt but Teal'c had gone to Chulak before the younger man had returned to the States.

'I'm still getting my head around it.' Daniel admitted. 'It just doesn't seem real. I mean, it was bad enough with Sha're and now, someone else I care about?' He shook his head sadly. 'It just seems…unfair.'

They both turned as footsteps approached the room. Neither was surprised when Jack and Sam entered.

'Hey, look who finally woke up.' Jack said cheerfully.

Sam smiled widely and hurried over. She touched Teal'c's arm gently. 'It's good to see you awake.'

Teal'c's dark eyes warmed on hers. 'It is good to be seen, Major Carter. My symbiote has healed me.'

'Good for Junior.' Jack remarked. He looked at his team-mates. 'So what were you guys talking about?'

'Osiris.' Daniel said with a grimace.

Jack pulled a face as he dragged over a chair for Sam before retrieving another for himself. 'I'm thinking we need to worry more about Apophis right now.'

'He has become very powerful once again.' Teal'c demurred.

'Just when you think it's safe to go back in the water,' quipped Jack. He smiled at Teal'c's blank look. 'It's a movie reference, Teal'c.'

'Jaws.' Sam supplied.

'I see.' Teal'c murmured. He ignored the amused look the military officers shared at his continued lack of understanding. He frowned and determinedly returned to the subject. 'Apophis will be difficult to defeat.'

'We'll get him.' Jack said confidently. He looked at Daniel, then Sam before his gaze settled on Teal'c; the Jaffa understood Jack as though he had stated the thought out loud. They were together again; SG1. Together they could do anything; together they could defeat the Goa'uld.

Teal'c's spirit lightened with the thought. His dark eyes gleamed with confidence at his team-mates. 'Indeed.'

fin.


End file.
